Talk:Chara/@comment-32182236-20180221133449/@comment-33883848-20180222185606
The fact that Chara is provide exp proove NOTHING about Chara being evil or not, maybe they only describes what happens as they do during the whole battles because of your "guidance",because they wants to be sure of what you doing.For pacifist end as i said before, Chara is only trying to recept(perhaps its Frisk possessed by the player so Flowey thinks that its Chara who possess Frisk because Frisk wouldn't ruin their own happy ending they fight so harshly to get) if you REOPEN the game(while in neutral endings after the credits you automatically brought back to your previous save file which implies that Frisk wants to go back to free monsters "You tell Toriel that you will leave if everyone gets free,that's sound so familiar to her"),if Chara really intending a true recept then the game would be automatically restored without your imput to reopen the game and also the player still the one who recept while Chara can do it on their own will and the message "the end"wouldn't appears because if the game intended that's Chara will recept then its isn't an "end".I'am also 100% sure(because of full credits,both interpretations of the angel from the prophecy that's realize,Frisk's name revealed,Frisk's goal to free monsters realized,"the end"message ..) that's the true end is the single real ending of the game of the "tale" ,so in this case there shouldn't be any programmed recept,so perhaps this is why your recept is "a true recept ",a recept that's will erase all memories of this run(while in any normal recept,many characters gets some echos of your previous runs).Since all files about this run are erased when you recept,that's implies that this run never happened so thats you must to get this ending again because its "the true ending ".Its very likely that its the player's presence that's change the progress of the" tale",while the game itself was already programmed (after all Chara is part of this game,so if the game programmed this character to recept then its wouldn't be "the true end")And if Chara is the one intending to recept ,then why the game isnt restored since the beginning of the ruins when you reopen the game?That's also doesn't make sence with the fact that Frisk's and Chara's memories of this run are entirely erased(while in a true recept of the genocide run,Chara create the "systeminformation"file to remember the homicidal timeline) because given the time logic,these events would repeat again and again and again (that's why Flowey likely says that's Chara probably heard this specific dialogue a hundred times already ),on the other words they will be trapped in a infernal loop.The only person thats can change the fate its the player because they are outside force .For the corruption thing,i already stated in my previous essay that their "kind of cooperation "wasn't due to the corruption rather guidance since Chara doesn't act so angrily and impatiently in neutral runs when your murders are more than 21 while in genocide run they act on this way since the beginning of "your job",but thats doesn't deny the fact that's this message "That's was funny"at the end of the ruins in the genocide run in the demo is due to the corruption because you already killed 21 people and coincidentally Chara find dogs's death funny if 21 monsters were killed.For Toriel,well yes they do says "not worthing talking to "if you TALKto her ,however they also describes Toriel in this way in genocide run "Knows best for you "and still shows an implied sadness if she is killed "Noone will use thus anymore...."and in neutral runs they even suggest you to find a peaceful way to win against her"Can you show mercy without fighting or running away....?".That's also implies that they are highly influenced by you,that they force themself to follow you even if they doesn't like it